


The Daughter

by PolarisAriesBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient and Noble House of Black, Black Family Drama, Drama, F/M, Family, Fem!Harry, Identity Issues, Inheritance, No Slash, Romance, Slytherin Harry, alternate parentage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter wakes up one morning to find things are very different with his body. He’s not really a Potter and the only thing that can be worse than being related to the hated Professor Snape is the fact that he’s a girl now. Issues with gender and identity are only just the beginning of Harry’s already complicated life. Fifth Year AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter

 

 

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**The Daughter  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Harry Potter wakes up one morning to find things are very different with his body. He's not really a Potter and the only thing that can be worse than being related to the hated Professor Snape is the fact that he's a girl now. Issues with gender and identity are only just the beginning of Harry's already complicated life. Fifth Year AU.**

**:~:~:**

Harry woke early on the morning of the first day of summer with the sun barely peeking in through the curtains of his window. He rolled over onto his side and tried to close his eyes for sleep once more. It was still early, but for some reason he had woken and he wasn't sure why. His Aunt wasn't even up shrieking outside his door to wake him to make breakfast. Slowly, he looked around his dismal room. It took him a moment to notice that he was seeing in perfect clarity without having his glasses on. Harry blinked several times as he looked around in wonder, but a minute later his vision went back to being blurry. Confused and worried that maybe he was going a bit mad he got up out of bed. Cooking breakfast for his relatives was surely going to distract him from thinking too much on the strange anomaly.

The incident was soon forgotten until he woke up in the middle of the night a couple days later to a burning pain rushing through his entire body. It felt like everything was tingling and tensing. He was in too much pain to do anything but hope to be able to sleep some more. The next day Harry mentioned it to Aunt Petunia. She didn't even deign to look at him and said it was simply impossible for him to shrink. But Harry thought he did look a few inches shorter but just like his aunt he knew it was impossible. Or it least he hoped so because he was always at an average height for boys in his class. He really didn't want to lose any inch of his height.

He wanted to send a letter to Sirius or Hermione about the issues. Surely they would be the ones to know about his problems, but he remembered that the wizarding world seemed set to ignoring him so there wasn't anything he could do. Harry did his best to keep himself distracted with his chores and life at the Dursleys. Putting the small changes his body was going through and more importantly the events of last year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament out of his mind.

But that didn't mean he wasn't keeping track on what was going on with his body.

His hair wasn't quite as messy as it was before and looked like an even deeper black than what it once was. In fact it was such a small change that he wasn't sure if it actually was real or if he was just making things up and he was making more out of these physically changes than there are actually were. He kept trying to reassure himself that being cooped at the Dursleys was making him crazy.

It all went downhill and he was forced to face whatever was going on with him when a week later Harry was cooking dinner and his surroundings all went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was sharp and in focus. For the second time his eyes were back to seeing clearly. Harry scrubbed at his eyes as if that would make him go back to being blind as a bat. It of course didn't work. He stood there knowing that this was supposed to be impossible yet again that word popped into his mind. Yes, he was known to accomplish what most people think could never happen, but he was certain most people didn't just suddenly get perfect eyesight. Wizards hadn't even come up with a way to correct eyesight which is one of the reasons why his father had worn glasses. There was no magic cure for it after all

"Boy what do you think you're doing? My Diddykins is hungry." Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen a pinched look to her face. When Harry's eyes met hers she let out a screech of displeasure. "What freakishness have you done to your eyes!?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear."

"You're not allowed to do magic here!" She shouted.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Harry asked feeling his panic rising.

"They've changed!"

"Changed?" Harry asked confused.

"Well off to your room. I won't have whatever is affecting you contaminating my family." She dismissed.

Harry certainly didn't want to be locked back into his room for the rest of the summer so he hoped that they would at least leave his bedroom unlocked at least for part of the day or night. Maybe if he cooperated with their punishment they just might however he wouldn't get his hopes up. When he got into his room he looked at the cracked mirror attached to his wardrobe and stared into his newly acquired ebony eyes. He wondered if they would stay this color or would they change back into the emerald green that his mum had. It was the only thing similar he had to his mother and he wanted that back. Trying not to let the panic he felt take over him, he readied himself for a long evening in his room. There was no way he could contact anyone in the wizarding world since the last letter he had sent with Hedwig had not been replied to. He was desperate move for any word from his friends and what Voldemort was up to, but his owl had yet to return.

It was an hour or so later that his body was hit by a wave of painful tremors. They sent him to his knees and through a blur of pain he managed to get to his bed. The book he had held slipped from his slackened hands and thudded against the floor with a soft sound. He fell into the blissful blackness overtaking his vision and giving him an escape from the agony his body was going through.

**:~:~:**

Harry woke in the early hours of the morning to see her darkened bedroom. The only light on was the flickering of the small lamp on her tattered nightstand. Her attention quickly shifted from her dreary bedroom to the very strange body she was in. She stumbled from the bed and looked down at the female body that couldn't be hers. Harry's breathing escalated as her wild dark eyes looked into the mirror across from her. The very same one she looked into last evening. Maybe this was all a dream. She pinched herself only to yelp in pain and realize this most definitely wasn't a dream.

The panicked face staring back at her caused tremors to run through her body. Long ebony curls went down her back and matched perfectly with her black eyes. Her face now looked more aristocratic yet the sharp features added made her look like a girl from a noble background. Harry's mind barely realized that the eye color seemed very similar to someone she knew yet she couldn't place where she had seen that particular eye color before. She was much too busy freaking out at the fact that she had turned into a bloody _girl_. She didn't know what to do, but all she could think about was getting out of there. Harry didn't even want to imagine her relatives' reactions nor what her friends would think when they saw her as a female instead of as a male. It must be a curse or something. If she got help maybe she would be able to change back. But who would be able to help her when the world saw fit to not have any contact with her.

With those thoughts in mind she felt panic once more grip her chest in its tight grip and she felt like she really needed a calming draught at this point. Harry couldn't just stay there any longer. Not only would his relatives think of him as a bigger freak than they first thought, but she knew that she would receive her answers at Diagon Alley. Either she could go to Gringotts and take an inheritance test or go to Flourish and Blotts to look for books that had information on why he suddenly turned out to be a she. The first she had heard about from an older Gryffindor boy who Harry had heard took an inheritance test to find out if he could lay claim to any vaults from his unknown father. Maybe she would be able to go there first just to rule out any possibility that James and Lily weren't her parents. It was an absurd thought that she wasn't a Potter, but something nagged at her to give it a try anyway.

Now that she had a plan she began to pack a bag filled with her things that she couldn't leave behind. It was bit conspicuous to leave with a trunk so she decided to take only what she couldn't leave behind. Like her shrunken firebolt, wand, invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, and last but not least her photo album that Hagrid gave to her. There was no need to pack any clothes since she didn't fancy wearing Dudley's clothes too much longer. She did however quickly change into a pair of pants that she hadn't worn since she was like twelve. It was still too big on her, but it was better than the most recent clothes she had been given. And if a few tears of stress escaped her when she briefly saw her very different parts as she changed her boxers than no one was there to see them.

Harry was in shock of that she had no doubt although she promised herself to have the huge breakdown when she was far away from the Dursleys and after she knew what had happened to her. She still held out hope that she could change back or maybe that this was a very strange dream she'd wake up from and laugh about later. She grabbed the money bag she had in her trunk and made sure she had enough muggle money to buy a train ticket to get to London.

She left that house with no one the wiser. Especially since Mundungus Fletcher, the guard who was supposed to watch Harry, was passed out with an empty bottle of firewhiskey under one of Moody's invisibility cloaks.

**:~:~:**

Harry stepped off the Knight Bus feeling dizzy so it took her a few minutes before she could safely move without the threat of throwing up. After she had gotten off the train and she then summoned the magical bus to drop her off at the Leaky Cauldron. She was thankful to be off the rollercoaster like transportation. Finally, she took the few steps needed to open the door of the pub and entered. Her dark as night eyes took in the few patrons who braved getting up this early in the morning, but for the most part it still was deserted.

She kept her head up and briskly walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Her mind was focused on getting a cure for herself. There was no way she was meant to be a girl and she only wanted to go to Gringotts to get further proof that indeed she was Harry Potter. And more importantly a boy. She bit her plump bottom lip nervously as she walked along the cobbled stone path of the shopping district. There weren't many people out and so no one really paid attention to the young teenage girl who looked to be uncomfortable in her own skin. She went in to the towering white building that was Gringotts Bank. There was several goblins at their stations completing their work so it seemed that they didn't feel the need to sleep in as many witches and wizards did in the mornings of summer. Even workers at the ministry didn't get up quite so early it was barely pushing 5:45 am.

Harry walked up to the nearest teller where an older looking goblin with a wicked looking scar that crossed his face diagonally was writing in a ledger. "Excuse me?" She cringed slightly still not used to the very silky feminine voice she had. It was a little traumatizing this whole thing and she was sure she would be scarred for life once she was back in her normal body.

The goblin looked up with a sneer. "How can I help you, Miss?"

"I," she coughed trying to get past the lump in her throat. She was really doing this and her belly felt like it was doing flips in her nerves. "I would like to take an inheritance test."

"Ironclaw will take you to the inheritance manager," the goblin said pressing a carved rune on the counter and dismissed her completely by returning back to his work. Another younger goblin came to her and motioned for her to follow. They walked in silence through the winding dizzying corridors of the bank. She was sure that she would get lost if she was on her own. After feeling like they had gone in circles they came upon a door with a gold plaque on it with the name of the goblin inside. Ironclaw knocked on the door and opened it when a sharp 'enter' was heard from inside the office.

Harry hesitated only a little but when the goblin motioned with his hands to go ahead into the office with an impatient look on his face did she move into the lavish office. The door shut behind her with a soft click. The office was done in gold and creams with a wide mahogany desk in the middle. She took the seat she was gestured to.

"I am Manager Silvermoon." The old goblin said in a deep and gruff voice. He slid a parchment across the desk to her and laid a ritual knife on top of it. "Please place seven drops of blood onto the parchment than we will know your family history and if you are eligible to inherit anything."

Harry took a deep breath. _Please let this all be because of a curse or someone trying to make me feel crazy,_ she prayed to whatever deity was listening. There was no way she would stay a girl. She'd go insane at being stuck like this.

After placing the required amount of drops of blood she watched it sink into the parchment. For a minute nothing happened, but then suddenly red words began to appear on the previously blank sheet. Her dark eyes followed the letters but what she feared most had come to pass. There on the innocent inheritance test had changed her future irrevocably.

_Lyra Cassiopeia Black born on November 9th, 1979._

Her parents were listed as Bellatrix Aquila Lestrange née Black and Severus Tobias Snape. It went on to list two more generations prior to her spot on the family tree, but her eyes were too busy tracing over the names of her parents and her birth name. She could feel utter panic clawing at her insides as she stared in horror at the test. It couldn't be true! Harry was the _son_ of James and Lily Potter _not_ the daughter of the greasy bat of the dungeons and some Death Eater. A tear leaked from her eye falling down her pale cheek. She didn't know how this was all possible and she desperately wished things would go back to normal. To how things were right.

"I am assuming this is not what you had thought the test would show?" The goblin said awkwardly but with curiosity showing through his eyes as he looked at her.

Harry gave a watery laugh. "I was a boy yesterday and now I'm not."

"Ah, wizards with their potions to disguise parentage," he said with a crooked grin not at all having any sympathy for the girl in front of him.

"You've heard of this before?"

"Certainly, now I expect the payment for the test. It shall be ten galleons all together." Harry handed over the money from her money pouch. "I recommend you go see Darksteel soon to discuss what you can claim from the Black vaults if they do give anything to children born out of wedlock. He's the manager for the Ancient and Noble House of Black's account."

She heard the dismissal in his voice and she hurriedly got up to leave taking the parchment with her. After adjusting her black hoodie as if she could hide in its big folds she left the office after being escorted to the lobby by Ironfist. Once she was back in the alley Harry didn't know what she was going to do, but she needed someone to at least help her. She knew she was a minor and the only person on this parchment that might have some answers as to why she spent her whole life as Harry Potter was a man she loathed.

But at present he might be the only one able to help her. So Harry set off to the post office to see if she could send a letter to the most hated professor at Hogwarts. Her father. She scrunched up her nose at the thought. She wanted no needed answers so she would swallow her anger at him and see if she could set up a meeting. After all there was no one else to turn to that would be able to shed some light on her situation. Thoughts plagued her mind. Why had she been a boy most of her life? Why was she given to the Potters? What made her change back to being Lyra? The name sounded foreign to her, but according to the test in her hands it was who she was born as. So many questions and no answers. It made her firm her resolve to getting out as much information as she could from Snape.

She shuddered it would be just her luck to have those two as her biological parents.

**:~:~:**

In a dusty library filled with moldy and dark tomes magic stirred within its space. On the wall hung a tapestry with names of members of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Gold stitching appeared under the name Bellatrix. A new name, Lyra Black, was written in gold showing to all who looked the daughter born out of wedlock. It did not list a name for the girl's father but most would assume he was just as horrid as the woman who gave birth to her. It appeared so suddenly because of the fact that the bank recognized a member bearing the name of Black through an inheritance test. Now if only someone looked at the newest name of the tapestry would they discover the addition to a family on the verge of extinction.

A man in a house on Spinner's End clutched at as his head as he dropped heavily into a rickety chair in the small kitchen. Memories flashed through his mind that had been forgotten until now. It caused a blinding headache as he remembered more and more of the past that had been erased until that moment. He breathed shallowly as everything was rushing back into their proper places in his mind. Severus Snape remembered now whereas before he didn't.

**:~:~:**

**Would you like for me to continue?**


End file.
